Hard to Get!
by QueenKunieda
Summary: Arthur was sick of people pissing him off so he went to buy a potion from Gilbert that would make them follow his orders 24/7. But what happens when Gilbert accidentally gave him the wrong one and it made most of the male nations fighting to earn Arthur's love instead? To make up for the mistake he did, Gilbert now had to work as Arthur's bodyguard and protect him from his 'fans'.
1. Break the Ice

**A/N: **Hi! Well, this is my new Hetalia fanfic. Hetalia had been influencing my life so much that it hurts in a beautiful way. Anyway, to those who's reading 'Triple Play', don't worry, I'll update it. I had exams a few weeks ago so I hardly have any time for internet since I'm making myself busy with studies for the whole month of February. I don't know why but I got the idea of making this story when I was answering my Physic paper and I just had to write it down so I hope you'll enjoy it! :)

**Pairings: **Almost the whole male nation in the anime x England.

**Disclaimer: **I live at the suburbs and facing poverty every day. Am I rich yet?

* * *

**Hard to Get!**

The Briton brooded over for a while to register what was actually happening in that cramped conference room. He was definitely displeased about the entire situation. The overloud voices that kept on drifting into his auditory canal were begging him to slam the table and shout at the top of his delicate lungs for the second time that day. He was at the summit of desperation to storm out of the room alarming the others he had enough of this pointless debates and invalid arguments. What was the point of people attending a bloody world conference if they came with the purpose of starting a baseless riot!? There were no benefits at all for Arthur to appear in today's somewhat frivolous congregation.

'For the love of God …' Arthur mumbled tartly. He massaged the bridge of his nose in deep irritation.

'Shut up, you perverted French! What do you know about hamburgers!?'

'Mon cher, hamburgers can never beat my luxurious cuisine.'

'Ve~! Pasta is the best food in the world~!'

'Fratello is right, you damn bastard! Our meals are the finest!'

'Wursts and beers are still unbeatable. A real man would never reject a beer.'

'Urm, I personally think sukiyaki is one of the best meals there is…'

It was still an unknown source on how did these quarrels about cuisines came crushing into today's topic for the meeting. It all started wonderfully with everyone speaking up their opinions about ways to make the world a better place and then suddenly out of nowhere the topic shifted into debates about which national foods were the preeminent. Not to mention when Arthur stood up a while ago to ask for a complete silence, Alfred just had to make his calm wires snapped one by one by insulting his homemade scones. _The nerve of him! My cooking isn't that horrible! _Don't get it wrong, even though internally Arthur was extremely enraged about this, he was still a composed civilized person externally therefore he usually would not drag himself into petty bickering like this but what made him finally let loose his temper was when the American claimed English food was a disaster to all cooking afterwards. Arthur then literally threw his slender hands on the solid table and pulled himself up with pride to defend his country's magnificent cooking. After a few minutes of yelling at the American and vice versa, the Frenchman decided to make his debut into their arguments and intentionally added fuel to the Briton's raging fire. _How dare he make fun of my nation's foods too! _During moments like this Arthur wished he had Ludwig's manly hoarse voice so it wouldn't make his defense in this debate looked pathetic and resembled a teenage girl trying to deny she had a crush on someone. At the end, he chose the way of a cultured gentleman after getting backfired more and more than he expected and sits back in his brown seat and reluctantly admitting English's cuisines were terrible after all. He then took this chance to fathom on why it turned out like this in the first place anyway. This didn't mean Arthur had gave up and allowed the others to simply affront his nation's foods, it was just that he felt like he shouldn't permit himself to get involved with childlike people's nonsense dispute and let them feel satisfied by approving their statements. He was far too matured to actually waste his precious time on things like this. However, he couldn't hide the fact he was offended by what the two males had said about his national foods and silently yearned to get his upmost revenge for it later. Then again, he should make the other nations pay back too along the way for making him pissed off at the first place. His cynical mind were imagining scenarios such as serving them food that contained a foreign material where it would make anyone who eats it bow down to his command for a month or longer. Arthur slowly nodded to his brilliant idea while a crooked smile found a way to crawl onto his face. Of course, to tempt the nation's representatives to eat it later on their next meeting, he'd have to hire a professional chef to produce the glorious meals while the Briton's job was getting his hand on an 'obedient potion' and spice the food up instead. After all, he was widely alert that no one was going to dig in, not to mention to even touch, a food he'd created himself.

After a long distressing event, everyone had gotten tired of their childish wrangles and made their leave out of the conference room. The Briton was the last one to exit since he was making himself too occupied on writing down his greatest plan ever in his notebook to actually realize that the meeting has already ended fifteen minutes ago. It took him a while to notice he was left in solitude before packing his things up and hurriedly marched out of the room. He was unexceptionally determined to witness his superb plan in action and couldn't restrain himself from laughing maniacally along the way as he entered his car and drove into the city looking for a shop that sells his desired item. _I'll show them hell for insulting my foods and making me pissed off! Everyone knows not to mess with the great British Empire!_

After what it felt like hours travelling around the city looking for the specific shop, it took him long enough before spotting an old suspicious looking board-almost completely hidden behind a restaurant's signboard-that says '_Zauberei von Großmut' _written in spooky designed fontsand was decorated with drawings of things that looked like magic dusts, potions, a witch's hat and all the other stuffs related to magic. In Arthur's mind, he was practically squealing in delight that his astounding plan was finally going to be in action after finished translating the German words into '_Generosity of Magic'_ silently. _I knew it learning German a bit last time was going to help me one day! _Arthur parked his car at the side of the street and stepped out with a big skeptical grin planted on his face. Much to the Briton's irritation, he needed to strut down the shopping district before entering the back alley since the signboard's arrow was directing towards the dark alleyway, stating the store would be somewhere there. If he wasn't observant enough, he swore he would never even detect the shop since it did a pretty great job on concealing its presence in the shadowy surrounding. Surprisingly, the shop didn't look like what he had assumed in his mind and it seemed somewhat _normal _for a magic shop located in a rather hidden place clouded with an eerie atmosphere. From the outer appearance, the main entrance was consisted of a large wooden door with exquisite carvings making it look antique and the wall was painted with the bland colour of grey with windows covered with dusts placed at the right and left side of the door and also, there was a large board hanged at the top affirming the shop's name. _This is it…_

Arthur thought to steal a peek inside through the window at first but sadly the windows were too filthy to actually allow the male to get a slight view of the interior, making him annoyed for the failed attempt. _Don't they clean here!? _Arthur then dismissed the small details away because right now what was crucial to him was to get his magic ingredients so his master plan could be carry out and he was definitely going to enjoy bossing people around. The blonde twisted the rusty door knob and entered the shop tentatively. He was still considering whether he should turn his heels around and walk back out or stay strong and sprint forward because it was somewhat dark inside that he barely could see where he was heading. Not to mention the odor inside was unbelievably foul and Arthur guessed the fragrance was emitted from animal carcasses. After a few blinks, his sight finally managed to register to the surrounding and it wasn't as dim as before but as he moved forward, the terrible scent became stronger for every step he took. Arthur presumed he was getting close to a cauldron or something where all kinds of elements and carcasses were stuffed inside producing the unwanted smell and he decided to ignore it. As he arrived at where he supposed it to be the counter since a cash register was situated on it, he noticed there was no one at the other side. Arthur gave a disappointed frown and decided to check out the huge shelves at the corner which were filled with all sorts of jars, potions, powders and even magic tomes which had perked the Briton's interest since majority of the books were rare ones. He grabbed one out and began to indulge himself into the content packed with extraordinary chants, powerful spells and even forbidden curses even though he only managed to read a few of it due to lack of light in the room. He noted himself that most of the texts he'd read were something he had never encountered before and he believed that it were to be perilous if one were to take it lightly. While Arthur was occupying himself with the book, a silhouette emerged from the back door and turned the lights on before standing behind the counter hastily.

'Err, may I help you?' The shopkeeper's sudden greeting caused the blonde to startle a little and returned to reality.

'Oh yes.' Arthur inserted the tome back into its respective position before turning around to face the owner of the voice. 'You see, I would like to have-'

Out of the blue, silence fell into the situation after both of them finally get the view of each other's face. Few seconds went by quietly until the shop owner was the first one to recover from the awkward circumstance.

'Mein Gott, ENGLAND!?'

'PRUSSIA!? What are you doing here!?' Arthur's previous request was replaced with shock to witness the former nation standing right in front of him looking all pale and astonished too. 'Wh-why are you in this shop!?'

'…Because I run this place?' The albino tried to reply coolly but Arthur could sense he was intensely nervous deep inside.

'What do you mean you run this place!? You are not even into magic!' The Briton flailed his arms around.

'Geez, England. Just because I don't publicly show it doesn't mean I'm not interested.'

Arthur blinked a few times at the rather surprising statement.

'…Well, can you cast spells…?'

'Sorry to burst your bubbles but no. My expertise is on making potions, powders and all those things that sorcerers need to act as a catalyst or some sort for their magic. I know, I'm so awesome.' The Prussian gave a triumph grin.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to accept all of these sudden turn out of events into his baffled head. Out of all people, Prussia was the least person he'd expected to own a freaking magic shop and let's not forget his annoying attitude that seemed to only show interest in himself wasn't really a helpful trait to sign that he was into mystical topics. Of course, it was still a shocking matter but Arthur chose not to mind about it and reminded himself that new things happen every day. The purpose he came here was not to be bewildered about the current status but it was to obtain the potion he'd sought for. Yes, that was his first and will always be top priority.

'I'm still confused and all but right now that doesn't matter.' Arthur cleared his throat before proceeding. 'I won't pester your privacy any further. Anyway, I'm looking for something.'

'Duh. Isn't that what you came here for?' Gilbert arched one of his eyebrows as he folded his arms in a bored manner.

'Well, yeah. That's true.' The blonde was restraining his anger that was slowly swelling up inside of him. 'Then, would you by happen to have a potion or anything that can make anyone who tastes it obey your command for a certain period of time?'

'How long do you want it to last?'

'My inner self told me to get the one that lasts forever but a month or so would be sufficient. I just need to pay them back, that's all.'

'Pay them back?' Gilbert asked out of curiosity as he began to scan the shelves and drawers to see whether the demanded item was still available or not.

'None of your concern. A group of wankers pissed me off so I need to show them the consequences for making me angry.' Arthur placed his hands on his hips as he waited for Gilbert to hand him the item. 'Someone ought to show them who's the boss sooner or later.'

'Glad I didn't get into your bad side. I'm too awesome anyway to actually make anyone pissed off at me.' The albino let out his annoying laugh while Arthur merely rolled his emerald eyes in displease. 'I bet those that angered you are the ones that attended today's meeting right?'

'Maybe.' Arthur decided to go and explore the shelves again since Gilbert was rather taking a lot of time to find the particular thing. 'By the way, why didn't you go for today's meeting?'

'Nah. West is there. That's more than enough.' Gilbert was getting rather bothered that he still couldn't spot the requested potion. _Did I sell the last bottle already? _'Anyway, if I did go to the meeting, who's going to look after the shop?'

'You got a point. Hmm, does Germany knows about your business?'

'Yeah, West knows but he isn't interested in things like this so I'm the only caretaker here. He would only help to run the shop during desperate measures like if I got sick or something.'

'I see.' Knowing Gilbert couldn't see it, Arthur couldn't help to display a small sincere smile since there was someone out there who took interest in magic besides him and it made the Briton to feel very contented even though he would never admit it in thousand years. 'Well, do you have it?' The blonde strolled back to the counter and propped his elbow on the surface as his chin rested on his palm.

'I think I sold the last one already.' The albino jerked up from under the counter with empty hands and dusts covering his neat attire. 'I'll just have to make a new one then. You only need one, right?'

'Yes.'

'Hmm, come back next week then. I'll finish making it by that time.'

'Next week? Hmm, can't be helped then. How much does it cost anyway?' Arthur was prepared to labor a lot amount of money for the sake of his plan.

'I'll tell you once I'm done. The price depends on how easy it is for me to get the ingredients needed to make it. The rarer the ingredients are, the higher the price would be. Don't worry, this potion doesn't cost a lot. Just be ready with the amount of somewhere around $500.'

'DOESN'T COST A LOT!? I-it's expensive, you git!' Arthur's jaw dropped after hearing how much a single bottle of potion that for heaven's sake who knows how small it could be would cost. Then again, Arthur had said that he was prepared to sacrifice any amount money just to get his hands on that potion.

'How much did you expect it to be?' The albino raised his eyebrow. 'Hey, just so you know, making these things isn't easy.' Gilbert responded swiftly.

'I know, I know. My apologies.' Arthur calmed himself down. 'Anyway, I'm anticipating it next week. If the bloody thing isn't ready by that time, you're going to give me a half price.'

'Deal. Then again, for your information, the awesome me never finishes his work late. It's whether too early or right on time.' The taller male smirked as if he couldn't get narcissistic enough.

'Yes, yes.' The blonde rolled his eyes for the second time that day as he headed towards the door. 'See you next week then, Gilbert.'

Arthur saw the albino gave a light wave before completely stepping out from the cramped building. _Next week, huh? I don't have a choice then. Have to wait a little longer. _Somehow, Arthur didn't realize he was secretly foreseeing his visit at the shop again next week because he'd guessed that Gilbert was someone intriguing to talk to and not to mention the Prussian had the same interest as him which made things easier for the blonde. All this time it was him alone that was bothered enough to get involve in magic while others simply assumed he was just crazy in head for insisting that his so called 'magical' friends exist therefore it felt nice to have someone who knew that magic was a real matter. Enough with his personal opinion, what was important right now was that his plan was going to be accomplished soon and he couldn't help but to imagine the pleasing scenarios of having the other nations to bow down to his every absolute orders. Oh, he was extremely going to enjoy embarrassing them. It was going to be _amazing!_

* * *

**A/N: **Terrible ending is terrible. Ahh, I got a feeling it was somehow rushed. Anyway, things will get back to pace by next chapter. Also, please review and I will love you forever. Reviews are my motivation and it tells me whether people still want me to continue this story or not. Personally, I really like the idea for this story but hey, what's the point if the readers doesn't feel the same way right? Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!


	2. What the Hell?

**A/N: **Before anything, I would like to apologize for any grammar, spelling or other errors in this chapter in case if there is one. I was a bit rushed to finish and post it so I didn't manage to proofread it properly. Anyway, frankly speaking, I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you'll enjoy it too! Also, a big jar of cookies for each of you that followed, favorited and reviewed this story! Heck, to those that merely clicked this story gets one too! Really, I am just so happy that I think happy is an understatement. *wipes off tears of joy*

**Disclaimer: **Err, not mine?

* * *

**Hard to Get!**

Surprisingly enough, there wasn't any world congregation for the day. Arthur took this advantage to relax in his comfort zone which was his home located at the outskirts of the crowded city. The house wasn't precisely huge to be called as an ideal home but it was still comfortable and spacious enough for a single man to reside in. The Briton enjoyed his leisure afternoon by reading his all-time favorite novel that was packed with al lot of suspense, drama and angst as he sipped his Earl Gray tea from time to time. This was the tranquility he'd longed for after a long week of handling and suppressing his raging anger from erupting due to the obvious idiocy had been shown by majority of the nations whenever they presented a speech during meetings. Arthur mentally slapped his forehead when he remembered that one of Alfred's suggestions to preserve world's happiness and concord was to build more McDonald's. The blonde swore he'd raised the American better than that in the past years. _Where did I go wrong?_

Fifteen minutes had passed quietly and Arthur had somehow allowed his concentration to be drifted away from the novel. His pensive gaze had shifted towards the still on television which was currently airing a show where Arthur presumed it to be a love story. He simply stared at the screen as the main actor of the show started to mutter sentimental quotes to the actress before finally giving her a passionate peck. Arthur scoffed at the scene but internally admitted that he was just plain jealous on how blissful the couple looked. He began to ponder how grand it would be for him if he were to experience such beautiful moment with someone. He contemplated that it would be absolutely amazing to be loved by someone and build a steady relationship with them. Then again, who would want to create a romantic connection with a cynical man who can't even cook for himself? Arthur exhaled in devastation when he concluded that no one would ever harbor any affection for him.

It wasn't like he was desperate or anything. It was just there were times where the loneliness started to knock on his life's door and become clearly visible in his eyes that he really needed someone to accompany him. Arthur finally set the book he'd stopped reading aside and inspected the actions between the characters in the show. The more he studied the romantic interactions between them, the more forlorn he became. Letting himself to succumb into depression wasn't a good idea so he rested his head against the couch before slowly shutting his eyes to get some relief.

The serenity didn't last long when it was intruded by the sound of his cell phone ringing loudly in his pants' pocket. He grumbled in annoyance for having his peace disturbed as he reluctantly answered the call. Arthur made a quick guess that Alfred was on the other side of the line because much to his perplexity, the American always seemed to be able to grasp the perfect time to crush the harmony he was experiencing. Unfortunately, his assumption was wrong when he was greeted by a rather unfamiliar hoarse voice.

'Hello. May I speak to Arthur Kirkland?' The person cleared his throat.

'Speaking. Who's this?' Arthur decided to ask after unable to identify the owner of the gruff voice.

'What? You don't know who's this? How can you not recognize the one and only awesome-'

'Hello, Gilbert.' The blonde interjected before the albino could proceed with his sentence. The moment he'd heard him say _'awesome'_, Arthur knew there was no one else egoistical enough to introduce themselves as _'awesome'_ beside the Prussian.

'Don't just cut me off!' A groan of dissatisfaction was heard on the other side.

'Don't waste my time, you git.' Arthur informed coolly. 'What do you want?'

'The potion's ready.'

Arthur blinked a few times before continuing. 'That was…fast? I thought it would take approximately one or two days more to actually finish?' He arched an eyebrow. 'I mean, you did say it would take a week.'

A snigger could be detected at the end of the line. 'Arthur, remember what the awesome me had told you?' Arthur merely rolled his eyes. 'I either finished it on time or too early. Anyway, I got some leftovers for the potion and it was sufficient so I didn't really have the need to go out and buy the materials.'

'Does that mean I can get a lower price?' Arthur inwardly prayed that he didn't need to withdraw a lot of money for the desired bargain. Well, the chance for him to get a half price was already gone so he might as well take a shot.

'Well, since I am so awesome, I'll reduce it to $450.' Gilbert responded after a long pause to determine the cost of the potion currently.

'That didn't really make any big difference.' Arthur grimaced a bit after the Prussian had stated the charge for the item. 'Can you make it lower?'

'Hey, hey. Don't push it.' The Prussian warned. 'Finding the ingredients isn't easy and they're also expensive, okay? Be grateful about it and don't complain.'

'Fine.' Arthur grunted under his breath and was still not satisfied about the price but he decided to dismiss it. 'So, should I get it now?'

'Yeah, it's here at the shop.' Sound of bottles clanging could be heard in the background as Gilbert talked. 'If you don't want to take it now, then it's fine.'

'No. I'll be on my way.' Before Arthur could hang up, a curiosity perked him to mention the following question. 'I'm just wondering but where did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you…?'

'Got it from West.' The albino replied smoothly.

'Of course.' The blonde male cleared his throat. 'So, see you within 30 minutes then?'

'Anticipating your arrival.' When Arthur was about to open his mouth to somehow continue the conversation, Gilbert had put the phone down after finishing his words. Arthur allowed his lashes to flutter for a while before heading to his room to get a change of clothes. He turned off the television after getting a last look on the cheesy scenarios between the pair and reminded himself that he would never experience such moment.

Arthur parked his car beside the street before carefully sauntering down the alley to reach the rather concealing shop. Without wasting any seconds, he turned the door knob to only be welcomed by bright lights illuminating from the fluorescent lamps at the ceiling. This made Arthur jolted in surprise a little because the last time he'd arrived here, the surrounding was dark and blinding. To be met with glowing lights from the lamps after he entered the shop was a first time for the Briton. He scanned the towering shelves at the side and couldn't help but to smile in joy when he was able to register the words on the cover of the books properly. Even though he was tempted to read the content of the tomes for the second time, he shook his desires away and strode towards the counter where the albino stood. Gilbert's rear was facing the blonde male at the moment since he was occupying himself organizing the books, bottles and other things on the shelves near the counter. Arthur's lips fell in annoyance when the albino didn't even turn around to appropriately greet him but persisted on tidying the racks instead. After few seconds of silence, Arthur exhaled slightly before propping his elbows down on the counter's surface and spoke up.

'Ahem.' The Briton groaned under his breath. 'Customer here. Hello?' Arthur waved his hand in the air hoping to catch the other's attention.

'I know you're there, Arthur.' Gilbert stated without removing his focus from his cleaning duties.

'Then don't ignore me, idiot!' Arthur wailed in minor aggravation. 'I rate this service 2 out of 10.'

'Wow. Thanks.' Gilbert remarked sarcastically but still didn't make an effort to face the blonde. He continued on placing the jars filled with unknown liquids cautiously on the shelf before proceeding to arrange the books at the lower part of the rack.

Arthur sighed and chose to wave the albino's ignorance dismissively. 'Anyway, the potion?' His eyes trailed the counter until he spotted numerous of bottles situated at the corner of it. There were various colored liquids and a few of it were even successful enough to make the male feel nauseate. He stared at it in contempt as if they were the most sickening things Arthur had ever laid his eyes on.

'It's on the counter.' Gilbert shifted himself to the other side of the room to organize the other drawers instead. 'It's the blue coloured one.'

'Err, can you be more specific?' Arthur inquired when Gilbert's statement wasn't really much of a help since there were technically eight or nine bottles filled with blue liquid on the counter. Not to mention the albino wasn't bothered enough to lend a hand and pick the potion out from him. The Prussian should've handed the item to him properly and not ordering the customer to find it for himself! How if he accidentally grabbed the wrong one instead? How if he unintentionally hit one of the bottles causing it to shatter on the floor? Anyhow, it wasn't Arthur's fault if any terrible tragedy was bounded to happen soon. Gilbert's stupidity and ignorance would be the reason behind it. Remember, never blame the customer.

'It's the phthalo blue one.' Gilbert hollered from his location.

'I don't know which is the whatever blue one!' Arthur exclaimed as he scrutinized each of the bottle contained with blue colored liquid hoping it would somehow tell him that he was holding the correct one. 'I don't have a degree in colors you know.'

'It isn't that hard. It's just beside the bottle with the gamboge colored liquid.'

'Sadly, I don't know what _color_ is that too.' The Briton gritted his teeth before glaring daggers at the still cleaning Prussian. 'You know, it won't be this much of a _hassle_ if you could just leave _whatever_ the bloody hell you are doing right now and _help me out_ here?'

Still unmotivated to move away from his spot, Gilbert let out a grumble and an 'I'm too busy' to act as a reply. He didn't halt on his actions and started sorting out the tomes in orderly manner on the wooden shelf instead. Arthur was at the summit to throw some fists on the albino's face but he continuously calmed himself by saying that he was a civilized person and not a barbaric moron unlike some idiot who wasn't cultured enough to help a customer in need.

'God!' Arthur howled in exasperation before making a random guess and picked up a bottle that seemed to have the whatever blue colored liquid Gilbert had mentioned earlier. He silently prayed that he'd seized the accurate one because he wasn't paying to bring back home a wrong one. Anyway, if he did grab the false bottle, he could just get a refund from Gilbert. It was practically his fault in a way for not helping someone who was clueless in potions at the first place. 'I leave the money here.' He placed some cash notes on the counter and walked towards the door to exit the building.

'Remember, it's the phthalo blue one!' Gilbert notified once again before tossing the unwanted stuffs in his shop inside an empty worn out box.

'Yeah.' Arthur stated reluctantly. 'I definitely got the _phthalo blue _one.' He left the shop swiftly as he continued to curse the albino in his mind.

When Arthur finally reached home with the item in his hand, he quickly dialed the number of a well-known catering service in the city and ordered them to prepare a rather large amount of delicious foods for the upcoming meeting tomorrow. He told them the address of the meeting's location and after a few discussions, the manager of the service happily accepted the order and stated they will deliver the foods right on time tomorrow. Arthur sighed in relief after finishing the call and couldn't strain his face anymore from forming a devious smile. He just can't wait to see everyone on their knees and heed every single word he says. He brought up the potion to his face and started laughing hysterically as if he was planning on world domination, _literally. _

Arthur slept well that night and was excited to see his genius plan roll when he woke up the next morning. From the moment he opened his eyes to the time he was finally dressed neatly for the meeting, he couldn't stop smiling cunningly along the way to the point his face began to ache a little. He even began to list out the things he was going to do with his _slaves _later on and one of the options was to make either of them agree to be ruled under the British Empire once again. As he started his car's engine and drove down the road, various thrilling things clouded his mind and he swore that today was going to be the most marvelous day in his life _ever!_

He realized he'd arrived at the meeting's place 20 minutes early and there was no one besides him in the room. However, this wasn't a huge predicament to the Briton. In fact, it was a great opportunity for him to get ready with the plan. He had called and asked the catering service's workers to arrive early so they could make a proper preparation with the cuisine. Arthur instructed them to be prepared in the other room when the meeting was being held later and had politely asked them to spice up the food with the bought potion he'd handed them. They eyed him suspiciously before Arthur reassured them that the material won't ruin the flavor of the food and it would definitely not stain the name of their service. He'd also told them when he gave the signal later, they would have to barge into the meeting room with those plated luscious foods on the palm of their hands and serve it to the people inside. The workers nodded in response before marching towards the other room with their equipments and foods in hold. Arthur then rubbed the palm of his hands together while grinning evilly to himself before taking his seat in the meeting room and waited for the others patiently.

After a long wait, the spacious room was finally crowded with the other nations and idle conversations among them filled the atmosphere before Ludwig stood up and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. As he gave his usual introduction speech, Arthur slipped his focus away from the man and examined the available people in the room. The blonde male frowned a little when he noticed some of the nations were absent because he was highly anticipating everyone to attend today's meeting; excluding Gilbert though. Then again, he should be grateful with today's attendance anyway and the present people were more than enough to act as his obedient slaves later on. Arthur looked around again to confirm himself that the attended nations were, of course, Germany, North and South Italy, Japan, America, Canada, France, Austria, Spain, China, Russia, Poland, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Netherlands and surprisingly enough, Hong Kong too. Arthur assumed that the guy was just being forced by Yao to attend the meeting for the day and didn't come willingly. Anyway, that matter wasn't important and he didn't really see them as a nation anymore since he started to visualize them as his beloved pawns that will never deny his demands. All he had to do now was just to wait for the meeting to end and before everyone could leave, he'll surprise them with the scrumptious feast. _Yes, everything is going perfectly!_

When everyone finished with their speech and suggestions related for today's topic, Arthur abruptly stood up from his position before Ludwig could dismiss everyone for the day. The inhabitants of the room eyed the Briton in bafflement due to the sudden action and Arthur straightened his poise before declaring something that shocked everyone down the system.

'Before you guys leave, I have a surprise for you all!' Arthur shot a stern glare at the American when he caught him burst into laughter while muffling 'Haha! That's new!' between his laughs. Arthur then rolled his eyes and decided to disregard the interruption before continuing with his plan. 'I'm sure everyone here is tired and hungry now after a long hour of meeting right?' He received a few nods and a 'yes' as a respond to his statement. 'Well then, I have prepared a feast for all of you!' Arthur smiled brightly. 'You can also call it as an act of appreciation for the kindness you guys had shown me for these past years.' There was suddenly a moment of silence before someone decided to break the ice.

'What? Are you kidding me?' Ludwig was the first one to remark. 'You? _Preparing a feast for us?'_

'I bet it's just a plate filled with burned scones.' Alfred chortled at his own joke and leaned in his chair.

'Mon ami, it's a crime to poison us.' Francis gave a fake sympathizing smile to Arthur who was currently grimacing at the situation. 'We understand your good intention but we don't want an apocalypse to happen any soon now, oui?'

'Amigo, I appreciate the thought but I think I'll pass.' Antonio gestured his hand before turning his gaze to look at Lovino who was seated beside him. 'Yeah, whatever the tomato bastard says.'

'I don't want to, like, get my digestive system annihilated so like, no thanks, dude.' Feliks raised his hands in defense before checking out his polished nails.

'Don't simply assume things, you bloody bastards!' Arthur shrieked and it made everyone halted in whatever they were trying to say and doing. 'I didn't make the food. Happy? I called a catering service to do the job.' Arthur took a deep breath and continued. 'Anyway, why would I be bothered to cook something for you ignorant wankers? It's not like you would show any appreciations.'

Everyone's vision was concentrated on Arthur as he retreated from the room to only have a couple of people in white attires entered with yummy foods in their hand. The workers carefully placed the plates on the table and the nations couldn't help but to drool at the magnificent cuisine situated in front of them. After all the foods were put down, the workers marched out and returned to the opposite room until Arthur called out one of them to ask whether they had seasoned the food up with the potion. When he'd received a nod to his question as the worker returned the bottle with a little bit of liquid still remained in it, Arthur thanked the person and headed back into the meeting room with a mind filled with wicked thoughts.

He layered his sly expression with a sham delightful smile when he witnessed everyone was practically drooling over the food in front of them. The Briton clasped his hands together and plainly eyed them as they took their cutleries. 'No need to be shy! Dig in!' Arthur claimed happily. 'It's all on me so eat till your stomach drops!' When the signal was given, everyone began to indulge themselves in the flavor of such delicious banquet without second thoughts.

'Wow. This looks extremely delicious.' Roderich commented as he inspected the steak on his plate. 'Is it fine for us to eat it?'

'Damn!' Alfred was already chewing on his roasted chicken. 'This is awesome!'

'I really don't know what to say, England-san.' Kiku muttered as he courteously ate his food with a satisfied expression visible on his face. 'Simply delightful.'

'Eat to your heart's content!' Arthur mentioned while grinning joyfully.

'Aren't you going to eat?' Feliciano inquired the Briton out of curiosity as he sliced his steak carefully.

'Ate a lot this morning so I'm still kind of full.' He feinted. 'Don't mind me. Really.'

'If you say so.' The giddy brunette shrugged and proceeded to chomp on his food.

After a long while of savaging their feast, everyone was already leaned back into their seat to prove how full they were at the moment. A few burps could be heard here and there and some were polite enough to say thanks to the blonde male for the amazing banquet. Arthur merely answered 'you're welcome' as he waited patiently for the effect of the potion to kick in. He just couldn't wait to begin ordering people around to his heart's content!

When everyone was quiet for quite a long time, Arthur guessed that the effect was finally taking place. He clapped his hands to get their attention and they immediately turned their head around to look at the Briton directly. Arthur began to smile triumphantly to himself now at how fast their reaction was than usual whenever he tried to grab their notice. _This is a first step. _Without any hesitations, the blonde male slammed his hands onto the solid table and carved a deceitful grin on his handsome features.

'I ORDER YOU TO KNEEL DOWN BEFORE ME!' Arthur pointed towards them and started to laugh maniacally at his own demand. Everyone simply shot him a puzzling stare for the sudden outburst and this caused Arthur to startle a little at their respond. _The effect hasn't work yet?_

'Err,' The Briton fidgeted in his position when they still haven't remove their gaze away from him. What made Arthur to feel more awkward about this was that their gaze had converted into a much more loving look. The kind of expression that you display in front of your crush and all. '…kneel down, _please_?' _Bloody hell, I'm humiliating myself here!_

Promptly, Francis was the first one to stand up from his place, much to Arthur's surprise. When Arthur was expecting him to kneel down on the cold floor, the Frenchman began to unbuttoned his shirt instead as he threw a suggestive stare at the Briton's direction. Arthur shivered a little at the action and when he was about to ask what was the man doing, Francis instantly cut him off.

'Let's do it now, England.' _What the fuck? _'I don't mind if the other sees it. I can't stand it anymore. You're just too hot and I need you _now.' _Francis was already unfastening his belt.

'What the bloody hell- Oomph!' He was suddenly tackled from behind by the loud American. _When did he get here!? _'Alfred, what are you doing!?'

'I don't know, England. You look so handsome today and I just have this huge urge to hug you tightly.' Alfred began to nuzzle at the Briton's neck and Arthur couldn't help but to blush a bit at the American's adorable action. 'You're so warm, England.'

'Hey! Get the fuck off him, you hamburger bastard!' Lovino ran towards Alfred and tried to pull him away from Arthur but the American's grip around him was rather strong and to be frank, it almost suffocated him. 'Let go of him!'

Still perplexed about the circumstance, Arthur managed to wriggle out from the taller male's embrace after a few attempts and chose not to get involved as the Italian and the American began to quarrel. Out of nowhere, he felt someone grasped his right hand and landed a gentle peck on it. Red tints painted the blonde male's cheeks as he quickly faced a taller tan man smiling seductively at him.

'You look stunning today, _mi amor._' Antonio gave another kiss on the hand before Arthur drew it away and took a few steps behind to only being bumped into a broader physique. Arthur turned around to be greeted by another taller male who was currently smiling innocently at him. 'Become one with Russia, da?' _Oh shit. _

'He's not becoming one with you.' Ludwig interrupted and yanked the shorter blonde towards him. 'As long as I'm here to protect him.' He exchanged death glares with the tall Russian and the whole situation became terribly tensed that you could cut it with a knife. Arthur took this chance to shove the distracted German away and hastily headed towards the door to exit the room. Whatever the hell was going on, he can come up with conclusion later on. Right now the most crucial thing was for him to escape from these weird acting people. He wasn't going to permit them to harass him any further!

When he was already out of the room, he glanced over his shoulder to only be greeted by an already nude Frenchman hollering out for him. Arthur scoffed at the unwanted scene and quickly went to one of the catering service's workers to inform them that they could tidy up the table already as he took out some of the cash notes to pay for their rather _excellent _service. Without further ado, he hurriedly ran towards the building's main door but was halted in his steps when a firm hand managed to snatch his left arm. Before Arthur could take a good look at the owner of the hand, the man had already wrapped both of his arms around the Briton's neck from behind as he whispered '_Ik hou van je' _to the shorter male's ear.

'Netherlands!?' Arthur recognized the language even though he didn't understand the meaning of his words. 'Let go of me!' He squirmed under the taller male's grasp.

Sadly, the Dutchman paid no heed to his demand and embraced him tighter than before. _This is getting annoying! _Arthur flinched and flushed madly to act as a reaction when the man had tenderly planted soft kisses at the back of his cold neck. As he was struggling to break free from the hold, he registered the sound of more footsteps becoming louder and louder behind them as seconds went by. Not to mention a couple of insults directed to the Dutchman and a 'let go of him, aru!', 'Come back to me, mon cher!', 'I need to be inside of you, England!' and other quotes which were far too _disgustingly sexual_ for Arthur to suitably perceive into his delicate mind could be heard along the foyer as the crowd sauntered towards their location.

Not wanting to be molested from different directions by the other currently hormonal and lustful men, he racked his brain to think of a solution to free himself from the tough clasp until an answer finally rushed into his mind like an adrenaline. He swallowed nervously at the solution he managed to come up with before taking a deep breath and forcefully bit the man's hand away. The Dutchman cringed in pain and inadvertently released Arthur from his hold as the Briton seized this chance to sprint towards the exit as fast as he could. Sadly, a certain Dane was able to catch up with his dash and in fact, was much quicker than Arthur since he managed to impede the Briton's only way out. Arthur ceased from running when he realized the Dane was opening his arms in a welcoming manner, as if waiting for Arthur to accept the _friendly _hug, and began to make kissy faces. Arthur could only twitch in fear at what he was witnessing before coming up with a great idea to evade the _assault _from reaching him. He smoothly sidestepped the male and grinned victoriously when he finally arrived at the _life-saving_ door and could breathe the fresh air of outdoors. He took a last glimpse at the frustrated marching swarm behind him before sticking his tongue out playfully.

'Kiss my ass goodbye, bastards!'

Arthur hastily unlocked his car's door and entered the vehicle with only the thought of leaving the place as quick as possible before he started the engine and pressed the gas. He stole a glance at his side mirror and kind of regretted his actions when an image of a naked Frenchman sprinting towards his moving car could be seen on it. This only made the Briton to break the speed limit hoping to finally lose sight of those unwanted people. _God, what in the world is going on here?_

When the blonde was absolutely assured that no one was trailing his car anymore, he sighed in relief as he began to drive slower than previous. During his trip back home, he cramped his mind with various things on why did everything turned out like this. Why was everyone acting fondly towards him? Why did they start telling him cliché sentences from a romantic movie? Why were they trying to sexually harass him physically and mentally!? They weren't supposed to act affectionate at him! They should bow down to his commands instead because that was the main function of the potion and- _oh shit. _Arthur invisibly slammed his hand at his forehead when he realized something which was a huge proof on what an idiot he was. Of course there would be an error in this whole plan! He couldn't simply expect the nations to kneel down before him if he wasn't even sure about the effect of the potion in the first place! After all, he wasn't really convinced that he had taken the correct one at the shop yesterday so it was obvious that something abysmal would've happen instead. Arthur groaned in exasperation since his foolishness was the reason behind why was his world turning upside down now.

Suddenly, something knocked down his sense. It wasn't _entirely_ his fault that everything came out this way. As a matter of fact, it wasn't his fault at all. He was just a customer who was clueless about the potions therefore it was common for him to make mistakes in taking the exact item. Then again, this was why shopkeepers existed in the first place. It was their bloody job to help the customers when in need. They should've handed the item instead rather than asking a completely dense customer to get it for himself. But alas, the owner of the magic shop wasn't an efficient worker and had busied himself with his cleaning chores instead of passing out the ordered item for the purchaser. This only proved that the shopkeeper was to be blamed for this terrible event and not the innocent, clueless shopper. Remember, never blame the customer.

Promptly, Arthur took a different route and headed towards the shop's location instead. On his way there, his phone had received multiple texts that he decided to neglect once he identified the sender was to be the persistent American. He instantly didn't bother to check the content of the messages after he saw a heart symbol as the subject of it. He screeched in irritation on how a day he'd anticipated it to be freaking wonderful can transformed into a disastrous history of his life time within a couple of minutes.

'ARGH! THIS IS COMPLETELY YOUR FAULT, GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!'

Back at the shop, Gilbert was dusting the shelves diligently when he'd suddenly sneezed out of nowhere.

* * *

**A/N: **I REALLY REALLY REALLY HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES SENSE. I swear to God I think I tried too hard to make it understandable enough for the readers. If there's anything confusing in here, don't be shy to ask. I'm more than willing to answer it! Also, leave some reviews okay? Because I promised you people that my plan for the content of the next chapter is going to be awesome. (Well, at least I think it's awesome) So, see you till then, my lovely readers~ :D


	3. I Knew You Were Trouble

**A/N:** NEW CHAPTER! YAY! I'm so happy I finally finished this shit. Also, thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts guys! *virtually gives you all a bear hug* To be honest, I am satisfied with this chapter somehow but I guess it's just me. Anyway, enjoy your time in this chapter~

**To Idea-explosion:** Haha, I know France is not always like that but I just love writing him in that kind of character. Don't worry, I respect that guy a lot but frankly, he's practically the best character to write about when it comes to flirting :D. About Ned's sentence, I apologize it's a bit incorrect because every foreign language in this story came from Google Translate so I'm really story if any of the sentences were inaccurate or anything. Oh, Sweden and Finland is playing a different role in here since they're already a couple in this story. About the Baltics, I don't know how to write them in this story so I didn't include them in the list of nations but I'll try my best to give them a role later on. *bows down* Thanks for the review though :)!

**Disclaimer: **If Hetalia was mine, there will a lot of flirting going on in the story with England trying to free himself from their harassments.

**Brief warning: **A rather lot amount of swearing in here. ._.

* * *

**Hard to Get!**

Gilbert at the moment was trying to decipher some spells written in an ancient tome he'd discovered while cleaning the previous day. He had taken a break from dusting the filthy shelves, drawers and other cabinets so he thought a little _studying _won't hurt. Unfortunately, he was still an amateur in translating complex incantations therefore none of the gibberish language made sense to him. He sighed in disappointment but decided to proceed on decoding the difficult texts anyway even though knowing it was futile.

Suddenly, a raging Briton slammed the shop's door wide open and furiously stormed off towards the albino's direction. He'd viciously crashed his fisted hands on the counter's surface as he threw a tensed death glare at the man standing across him. Gilbert instantly jolted in terror and unconsciously had dropped the book he was reading when he witnessed the ferocious savage beast stood before him. Before Gilbert could form anything from his mouth so he can get a better picture on the current situation, the other male had slapped him hard across his surprised pale face without any uncertainty.

'What the _hell?' _Gilbert jaws dropped after receiving the unexpected impact._ '_Why did you hit me for!?'

'That's for ignoring me yesterday.'

Without delaying anymore seconds, Arthur delivered another bitch slap on the still puzzled Prussian's face before he could remark on the blonde's action.

'That's for being a lousy shopkeeper.'

'Hey, that's just rude. I am not a lousy-' Gilbert immediately broke off his sentence and brought both of his trembling hands over his face to act as a shield when he saw the Briton gestured his hand and was readied to give the albino a third slap. 'Okay, Okay! Just not the face! This baby is worth a million!' Gilbert wailed defensively praying that the shorter male would stop abusing his magnificent face.

Arthur calmed himself down by taking a deep breath and was trying his best to subside the blazing wildfire in his system that just went havoc. He glanced sharply at the albino who was still shielding his face and strained his hand from flying towards it again. He sighed slightly before motioning closer towards the albino and tugged him by the collar.

'You know, _Beilschmidt,' _Arthur hissed under his breath. 'This is entirely your fucking fault! If you weren't such a bloody terrible seller, this whole disaster could be avoided!' He jerked the Prussian closer to his face to the point their nose were only an inch away.

Gilbert gulped in horror to see the blonde male fuming in extreme anger for the first time. 'Err,' He stuttered before he could give an appropriate reply to the statement Arthur had spitted into his face. 'How can it be my fault if I don't even know what I'm at fault here…?'

'_How can it be your fault, you say?' _Arthur's emerald eyes twitched in irritation as he shrieked fiercely at the quivering taller male and Gilbert immediately regretted for even having a mouth at the moment. Sweats began to form on the albino's body and he was awfully terrified of the Briton that he decided to shut his eyes hoping whatever the heck was going on currently would vanish away and tell him that it was just a dreadful nightmare. Unfortunately, Gilbert was still in reality when he received another smack on his face for the third time_. _Not to mention the slap had landed on the same already swollen spot. 'Listen here, _Gilbert Beilschmidt_, you are going to solve this bloody problem whether you _like _it or _not._'

'How can I solve it if I don't even know what the fuck is the problem!?' Gilbert courageously retorted at the male who he'd assumed to be plainly irrational right now. _Man, British people can be so insensible when angry. _Arthur remained quiet for a while and was considering his moves whether to fling another slap at the man or return to his gentleman self. After few seconds of thinking, he ended up choosing the latter.

Arthur eyed him austerely before releasing his hold on the Prussian's shirt's collar. Gilbert huffed in relief when he was finally freed from the clutch and inhaled heavily at his position. He dared himself to steal a glance at the Briton who was now fishing for something in his attire's pocket hastily. Gilbert didn't mutter a word and merely watched the shorter male's action skeptically. However, he wasn't that foolish enough to let his guard down during the whole period lest someone decided to play monster again.

'You know what's the problem here?' Arthur uttered in annoyance and took out the potion he'd bought from Gilbert the other day and shoved it into the albino's befuddled face. Gilbert stared at the bottle curiously wondering what was wrong with it. 'This thing is the problem here.' Arthur gestured his finger at the bottle. 'It didn't work.'

Gilbert gasped dramatically and shot the blonde a contempt expression. 'Are you trying to say I made a mistake in making it?' The albino then replaced his look with a scowling one. 'Okay, that's a painful insult. First, you called me a lousy worker and now you're saying that a potion I made didn't work? Whoa, you just crossed the line buddy. I _never_ make a useless potion.' He shifted his hands to locate it at his hips.

'Then care to explain why didn't everyone listen to my orders just now even though they had practically tasted the damn thing!?' The Briton snarled loudly at Gilbert and was controlling his massive urge to choke the lights out of the albino. 'Why are they _molesting _me instead!?' Gilbert couldn't help but to snort at that statement but wasn't audible enough to be heard by the whiny male although to be quite honest, he was actually surprised about the matter too. There was no way he had made an error in producing the item. He was inevitably assured that he had mixed all of the correct required ingredients and not some other bullshit load. The awesome him never makes mistake!

'Are you sure you didn't just ask them to molest yo-'

There was a violent growl, almost resembling a sound made by bloodthirsty carnivores, could be heard from the blonde's spot.

'Okay, okay! I was just joking! Sheesh.' Gilbert lifted his hands in defense before picking the potion up from the Briton's possession and began to scrutinize it cautiously. 'Let me see,' He scanned the left over liquid in the bottle and felt there was something wrong with the color of it. He tried to register the mistake into his mind but was having a bad time with it since a certain short male was hindering him from getting a complete focus due to the unnecessary vulgar complaints and insults.

'_This is definitely your fault! Nothing of this would've happen if you'd just handed the item over properly and not be a self-centered imbecile instead! But no, you just had to be a cleaning maid yesterday and allow a clueless customer to find it for himself when there was basically more than a dozen of the similar thing on the counter! You can't just expect me to grab the correct one, you moron! I swear to God, Beilschmidt, you are an incompetent-'_

Gilbert snapped his slender fingers when he realized what was different about the liquid's hue. _This isn't phthalo blue. It's majorelle blue! Arthur had taken the wrong one. _The albino sighed in relief when he finally knew why the potion had produced an atypical effect. He was extremely glad that this whole tragedy Arthur spoke off occurred not because of his slip-up in making it but it was just that the blonde had grabbed the wrong one instead.

'_-never coming here again and if I were your boss, I would've fired you already because of your lousy actions and-'_

'Arthur,' Gilbert interrupted the shorter male's endless ranting to get his attention. 'I told you to take the bottle with the phthalo blue liquid right?' Arthur's grimace worsened when Gilbert had muttered that. 'This is majorelle blue. Not phthalo blue.' The albino gesticulated his hand in a matter-of-factly way.

'How should I know which is the phthalo blue or whatever, you prick!' Arthur screeched with a high-pitched voice that if anyone besides them were present at the moment, they would've mistaken the owner of the voice to be a female_. _He muffled more indistinct crude verbs between his dry lips hoping the Prussian would somehow able to comprehend it just by tracing the movement of his mouth but sadly, Gilbert wasn't being an obedient person today as he looked over the bottle once again. What made the last fragment of Arthur's pride flushed down the humiliation bowl was when the _oh-so-knowledgeable _albino jerked his gaze from the item and disposed something which was closed to where one would classify it as a _boast _into the blonde's line of hearing.

'My God, Arthur,' He loathed the egoistical tone that can be dignified in the albino's smug voice. 'How can you not know which color is phthalo blue? Everyone knows what color is that.'_ Well, I'm sorry for not being ingenious enough in the vast erudition of colors to actually discern the shades of blue. _ The Briton drew an imaginary circle with his eyes and wondered why he even kept up with this dismaying chit-chat.

While mentally trying to maul his degraded pride out from the pit of shame, Arthur gave a bland mordant snigger to retaliate at Gilbert's _brag. _'Unfortunately, God forgot to add me into that group of _everyone._' Now, Arthur was all up for a game of continuously abusing people with uncouth vocabularies since he was practically an undefeated champion in it but he had to admit he was far too fatigued and drained out to partake in the entertainment this time. However, that wasn't stopping him from proving his points that he wasn't at the slightest fault in this whole fiasco. 'I'm not a girl like you to know all the names for colors.'

'Hey, knowing all of the colors name doesn't make you a girl.'

'Yes it does.'

The only come back Gilbert could think off at the moment was a deadpan. Being labeled as a girl just because you worked in a job that requires you to apprehend the different shades of colors was really a bit too much for him. Well, as expected from a guy who can't admit defeat. They'll do anything to make sure they're not at fault behind this disaster and sadly, Arthur was the best candidate for that kind of human at the current moment. _Man, what a stuck up in the ass._

'You'll do anything to make me feel entirely guilty here, aren't you?' It was basically obvious on how much the Briton was waiting for him to keel over and yelp for mercy. That cynical man was just plain too prideful to actually share half of the blame here.

'Because you're _supposed_ to feel _entirely guilty_ here! You just ruined my life!' Arthur squinted a little to see whether there was still a speck of sense displayed in the albino's facial expression. 'I want you to fix all of these errors _now._'

There was a snort. 'You're not the boss of me.' Sometimes, Gilbert wondered why he even deserves to have the ability to speak. At times like this he should take it slow and consider about his life's choices and start applying for a job that uses sign languages instead of a mouth that are not familiar with the word "stop".

Arthur's patience cracked at that statement and his infamous title for being the number one hot-tempered male was about to unleash its potential to the fullest. 'Beilschmidt, you are going to regret for even living in this Earth and I swear-'

'It's your _fault _for taking the wrong one at the first place.' Gilbert was surprised a little for daring himself to shot back. Yup, he should really just resign his job.

'Did you just _blame _the customer, you incompetent fool!?' _Is that smoke fuming out of his ears? _'You, as a business man, would know that you _never_ put the customer at fault when there's an inaccuracy in business! I fucking told you millions of times that if you were smart enough to help me that time this whole thing wouldn't have happened! Don't bloody expect me to know whatever color the potion supposed to be, you imbecile! And don't you dare to make me, _a fucking customer_, take all the blame when it is obvious you're at fault here. Remember, _Beilschmidt. Never blame the customer_.' _Yeah, definitely smoke. _

'Fine, fine! I'm sorry, okay?' Gilbert was fed up with this whole one-sided clash. 'I apologize for not helping you to pick out the accurate potion and for being a lousy worker. I should've known better than ordering a completely _dense_ customer to take the item by himself therefore I will take full responsibility here.'

'I sense sarcasm in that sentence.'

Gilbert rolled his eyes and ignored the remark. 'I'll give you a refund alright?' The albino pulled out some cash notes that made up the total of 450$ to pay back so the Briton could finally disappear from his sight because he no longer could withstand anymore incoming affronts and quarrels for the day.

'I don't want a refund.' Gilbert grimaced when he heard Arthur mentioned that. _Then what the fucking hell do you want!? _'I want you to change the situation back to normal. A few notes won't make the hormonal men stop from molesting me.' Arthur crossed his arms and knitted his thick brows together as he waited for Gilbert to reply with a satisfying answer.

'Then what do you want me to do!? Kill those people!? Because I am not going to be criminal just to have you stop nagging at me. If you're looking for an assassin, then you're at the wrong place.'

'I didn't ask you to do that, fool!' Arthur burst from his position. He wasn't that _desperate_ to actually exterminate someone to the point he asked Gilbert to do it out of all people. 'I don't care how you're going to do it but I want you to stop those people from harassing me _via_ words and physical! Listening them talking crap in meetings was far too much for me to handle and just by having them telling me cheesy quotes about sex all the time is basically waiting for me to be quarantined in a mental hospital.'

'Okay, okay.' Gilbert inhaled deeply as he pressured his brain to think of a solution. He was still in disbelief that he actually _accepted_ his defeat in this irrational argument and would take full responsibility for the horrendous _typhoon_ that came crashing down into Arthur's petty life. Then again, Arthur was _right _that it was somehow his fault at the first place for not lending him a hand. He couldn't simply assume Arthur knew what color phthalo blue was therefore it was inevitable he would make a blunder in taking the correct bottle. Gilbert swore he was really losing his sanity after realizing he just admitted his mistake. 'One thing I can assure you is that the potion's effect would only last for a month. Can't you just endure their actions till then?'

'Oh, I'm pretty sure I'll get a surprise butt sex first before this week ends.'

'Err,' Gilbert fidgeted in his stance since he was currently at dead end. He couldn't really form a suitable solution for this catastrophe and witnessing the blonde's vicious face just added up the tense around him. 'Maybe you should find someone to protect you from them…? Like a bodyguard or something that could prevent those people from sexually assaulting you.' _He tried._

'Hiring a bodyguard would cost more money and I already lost enough cash for this disaster to happen. I am not risking anything anymore for something I'm not even confident that it will give positive feedbacks.' Arthur retorted swiftly.

'Then what do you expect? Nothing in this world comes off free, you know. You gain some, you lose some.' Gilbert shrugged but was still looking for another solution at the same time.

Arthur paused for a while and reflected about what the albino had said. It was undeniable that if you wanted something, you had to sacrifice something of an equivalent value to obtain it. It was the law of life after all but then again, in this situation, maybe he could get a bodyguard _without_ withdrawing any money.

'You know, maybe I can get a bodyguard with free of charge.' The Briton smiled slyly at the puzzled Prussian. 'There is one in this room.' _Oh. OH._

'You expect me to be your bodyguard without a payment?' Gilbert scoffed and rolled his crimson eyes at the aforementioned. 'Arthur, there are two types of people in this world. One who miraculously gets everything without losing anything and one who has to risk almost everything in order to get one thing only. Unfortunately, you fell into the latter category so whine all you want but I am not devoting myself to you without getting any income.'

'_Listen here_, I am not going to pay you! I lost 450$ because of you and I am not losing for heaven's sake who knows how much you'll charge me because of you again! Remember, all of this happened because of _you_! Not me! I already received my side of this calamity and you should too!' Arthur was not going to retreat from this dispute because he was highly certain that what he'd muttered was purely true and no one should oppose it. It wasn't fair that he was the only suffering from this awful tragedy while the culprit behind it didn't need to face any consequences. It was supposed to be Gilbert only that received all of these abysmal penalties and not him!

'That's why I said I'll give you a refund!'

'A refund won't defend me from harassments!'

As they were about to continue with their _childish _squabble, Arthur's phone rang and it broke the pressure that was building around them. Without wasting any time, the blonde male immediately fished for his phone in his pocket and clicked the message he'd just received. What shocked him a little was the fact that it wasn't an ordinary message but a multimedia message instead. Gilbert detected the bemused yet abhorred expression the blonde was making while scanning the content of his text and curiosity caused him to sashay towards Arthur's side and checked the message along without noticing that he was currently invading people's privacy at the moment.

At times like this Arthur pondered on why did he even bothered to give his phone number to people. Actually, the proper statement would be why he even _bothered_ to give his house's _address _to people. Much to his fear, the content of the message was a self photo of Kiku in front of his house with a bonsai tree trimmed in the shape which somehow resembled the figure of his country and what scared him more was the fact that he could spot a silhouette of a certain Chinese man behind Kiku with a lot of –_is that Hello Kitty dolls?_- in his arms. Let's not forget the small sentence of 'I gave my best to make this' underneath the photo to act as a caption.

Gilbert eyed the Briton silently before averting his gaze back at the message and then back at Arthur and then back to the photo. No one spoke of anything and merely stared at the photo until Gilbert couldn't help it but to escape a few chuckles from his mouth. He instantly ceased his action frightened that the Briton would throw a fit at him but shockingly, Arthur didn't start any move except still being speechless at the image he was seeing.

'I don't think that's possible.' Gilbert gestured towards the photo.

'Who on earth would trim a bonsai tree in the shape of United Kingdom!?' Arthur blanched at the picture, with two slender fingers massaging the bridge of his nose.

'An _obsessed_ fan would.'

'That was a rhetorical question but thanks anyway, Captain Obvious.' Arthur slammed his phone shut before placing it back into his pocket and fathomed about the fate that just befell upon him. 'I am not returning home with those ridiculous wankers at my lawn. Heck, there might be more of them there right now.' Arthur fisted his silky hair as he tried to think of a plan to evade any contact with his _fans._ 'Why is this happening to me?'

Gilbert merely sewed his mouth shut as he watched Arthur's face fell in dismay about the current situation. To be honest, the albino kind of pitied him with the sudden change of events occurring in the Briton's life now and the fact that his home was practically wasn't safe anymore. This made him to feel guiltier because after all, he was the _seed_ of this misfortune. Then again, maybe it wouldn't hurt to be a willing bodyguard for once. Okay, that thought somehow stained his dignity a little back there but since he was so awesome, he decided to dismiss it this time and assist the blonde male.

'Arthur,' He cleared the lump that came out of nowhere in his throat. 'I'll help you out okay?'

Arthur jerked his face up and eyed the albino in astonishment. 'Pardon me?'

'But only this once! Just this once I'm willing enough to be your bodyguard. Yes, free of charge.'

'Really…? I smell something fishy here.'

'Hey, I'm being generous here for once but if you don't want me to help then-'

'I didn't say anything about not recruiting you.' He might not say it publicly but Arthur was relieved that the albino finally agreed to his terms because he was definitely affirmative that he can't handle these commotions all by himself. He was even at the brink of politely asking Gilbert to allow him to stay at his house for the night because hell no he was going to head back to that now forsaken area alone. 'I'm happy you finally see it my way.' Arthur's features lighten up a bit. 'I anticipate good things from this deal. Nevertheless, you're the cause of this-'

'Yes, yes, I know. Sheesh. Don't need to remind me every freaking second.' Gilbert tapped his feet as he motioned towards the back of the counter. 'I _will _try my best to prevent those people from _touching_ you but don't hold your hopes too high.'

'What are you doing anyway?' Arthur pried Gilbert actions since he began throwing a few belongings into a violet colored bag.

'Packing my stuff.' The Prussian proceeded to insert his stuffs inside the case. 'I have to return to my house for a while to get some clothes.'

'Why would you need to pack your clothes?' Arthur raised a brow.

'How slow can you be?' The Briton frowned at that comment. 'I am _now _your bodyguard. A bodyguard's job is to guard you everywhere you go, no? Excluding the needs to go to the toilet of course, but you get my point. Therefore, isn't it clear that I need to stay under the same roof as you now?'

Arthur was about to form something in his mouth but cancelled it.

'After all, they could barge into your house anytime. That photo you received was the first phase. They'll invade your lawn first before conquering the entire house.'

'You're right.' Gilbert's exclamation made Arthur trembled in terror on how dreadful this circumstance actually was. He didn't even have the guts to imagine on how he was going to slumber at night without having the slightest worry of some naked men abruptly stripping his clothes off. Maybe having Gilbert around would ease his fret a little. _A little._

'Well then, let's get moving.' Gilbert zipped his bag and yanked the Briton's hand as he dragged him off out of the shop. The Prussian then locked the building's door before hanging a sign of '_Out for vacation' _at the doorknob. He then followed Arthur as they headed towards the blonde's car after stealing a few last glances at his precious shop. _I'll come back after a month, okay?_

Inside the vehicle, silence crept in for a few seconds. Arthur felt a bit awkward at the moment because this was his first time of having someone besides Alfred in his car. Not trying to make his self-conscious visible, he started the engine and steered his car cautiously down the lane.

'So, we're heading to your place first right?' Arthur inquired when he realized he had no destination in mind.

'My clothes can wait.' Gilbert responded after giving himself a few seconds to think. 'Head back to your place.'

'What!? Are you out of your mind, _Beilschmidt_!?' The Prussian swore if it wasn't for the seatbelt, the application of inertia just now would cost a missing head. 'You know they're at my home _right now_!'

'Gott, Arthur! Don't simply hit the break like a mad man!' Gilbert clutched the chest area of his shirt to make sure his heart didn't drop off or something. 'There's a reason why I asked you to head back to your home! I need to see how many of them there first! If it's more than three, we're sleeping at my place because I'm sure I can't avoid four or more people from _attacking _you at the same time.'

'How if they spot my car!? They're so going to trail me till the judgment day.' Arthur regained his composure and continued to drive the car carefully while keeping up with the conversation.

'Then don't drive your car too near to your house! We'll find a hiding place that'll allow us to see them but not the opposite, okay? From there we'll decide whether I should knock those guys out or return to my home.'

'Got it.' Arthur nodded in response after feeling satisfied with the plan. 'You know, this sounds like a secret mission or something.'

'If you think it is, then it is.' Gilbert shrugged in his seat.

'By the way, why did such potion exist anyway?' Arthur thought of a topic to converse about while on the trip back to his place. He was curious about the matter anyway.

Gilbert turned his attention from the scenery out of the window to the driver beside him and blinked a few times. Arthur's focus was still at the road but was silently waiting for a reply at the same time. Gilbert sighed slightly before providing an answer to that question.

'You know Berwald right?'

Arthur arched his eyebrow in confusion at the sudden brought up of the Swede's name. 'Sweden? Why is he related to this?'

'Well, he came to my shop six days ago. Ordering the potion you accidentally took yesterday.'

Arthur kept quiet signaling the albino to carry on with his talk.

'You see, that potion's effect is that it'll make anyone tastes it to instantly harbor romantic sexual feelings at the first person they set their eyes upon. Meaning, after the effect had taken place, the first person that stood in their sight will be the target of their sexual desires.'

_No wonder those guys were acting all sexual around me! _'…And why Berwald would want something like that?'

'You know about his unrequited feelings for Tino right? There are times even the most patient man would get extremely desperate to the extend they need to use drastic measures like the potion when it comes to the love of their life.' Gilbert stated coolly.

'…I see.'

'But a happy ending entered his life eventually when Tino confessed his love for him two days ago. By that time, I just finished making the potion and he called me to inform that he had to cancel the order since he didn't really need it anymore.' Gilbert stopped for a while before continuing. 'He paid half of the price anyway to make up for the cost of the ingredients I had used to make something he didn't need already even though I told him not to. Damn, he's a great guy.'

'So basically that potion was for him?' Arthur took a turn down the junction.

'That's right. He wanted Tino that badly even though it would only last for a month.'

'I can't blame him. Love makes you do crazy thing.' The Briton understood the Swedish man's feeling because nothing hurts more than having your sincerest affection being one-sided for the rest of your life.

'Yeah, like trimming a bonsai tree in the shape of United Kingdom.' Gilbert snickered under his breath.

'_Shut it, Beilschmidt_.'

When they'd arrived near Arthur's house area, the blonde had parked his car somewhere concealing yet not too far from his home's location to the point they couldn't get a view of his house's current condition. Inside the car, Gilbert and Arthur narrowed their eyes to achieve a better look at the Briton's home until the albino snapped in his seat after registering a shadow of someone familiar near the yard.

'Oh my God, is that Roddy?' Gilbert asked no one in particular. 'And is that a piano at your lawn?' He eyed the currently gaping blonde.

'Shit. There are three of them now.' Arthur started to bit his nails when he saw the new figure of an Austrian aristocrat standing beside an ivory piano at his backyard with Kiku and Yao nearby. 'Where did the bloody piano came from anyway!?'

'Wow, that sissy can get really desperate, huh? He never brings his piano out of the house.'

'He brought a piano all the way from his house to here!?' Arthur buried his ashamed face into his palms while muffling 'I'm not living here anymore' in between.

'Chill, Artie. A Mozart won't harass you.' Gilbert checked the surrounding of the house again to ensure there was no one else besides the Japanese, Chinese and Austrian man at the location. 'The only harassment he could do to your mental is playing Lady Gaga's song with the piano.' The albino scowled a little at the thought of Roderich playing 'Bad Romance' with that grand instrument.

Arthur didn't respond as he continued to curse his fate mentally and regretting his past actions for giving these peoples his address last time. Gilbert patted the Briton's back before mentioning something that just confirmed Arthur about the matter that the albino had really lost his sense.

'Get ready because you're _going back _home. If it's just the three of them as obstacles, I can escort you safely.'

Why did he hire Gilbert to become his bodyguard again?

* * *

**A/N: **Phew! That was an exciting chapter in my opinion. Because why? I simply love writing an angry Arthur. LOL! Also, take a shot every time Arthur said 'Beilschmidt' in this chapter! HAHAHAHA You'll get drunk by then. Anyway, a quick info, the next update will be rather late because at my place, mid-term examination is coming and I haven't study a single shit. FML. I'm really scared for Physics. AJHHSJNJMNA Wish me luck guys! One more thing, I'm sorry for any dissatisfaction in this chapter! I'll try harder next time! Till then, kindly leave some reviews~! Thanks :DD


End file.
